Roses Are Red
by PeaceLoveFreedom
Summary: Roses are red    Violets are blue    I was dead    And you'll be soon.    What happens when Katherine returns for revenge on Bonnie? Will Damon save her? Who is this mysterious vampire that Bonnie keeps seeing in her visions?
1. Grave

**Hi this is my first sory so I hope you like it. I don't own The Vampire Diaries though I wish I did.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Bonnie's P.O.V

As soon as I stepped foot in the cemetery my heart stopped beating as fast as it had. I was suddenly filled with a certain peace. I walked slowly past each head stone as I made my way to the back of the cemetery. It was shaped as simply and large as any other regular headstone.

I ran my hand over the engraved writing and watched as dirt fled from the inside of the 9. It seemed to go in slow motion, but I slowly fell to the ground weeping. The rose in my hand crushed, black petals floating to the ground. I looked up and saw a black crow. The rainbow feathers were all too familiar.

It was Damon.

"What?"

He did not reply just simply watched as I slowly rose from my position on my knees.

"Are you here to mock me again? Is that what you're here for because haven't you had enough of it Damon?"

My head jerked to the side when I felt someone standing beside me. He stood there just starring. He slowly made his way until my face was an inch apart from his, starring into those black eyes.

"I'm not here to mock you Cara."

And like that he was flying away.

It didn't make sense to me. Damon has always wanted to torture me, but not today. So that leaves me with the question of, why? Why had his bottomless eyes suddenly cared? Was it because it was me that was mourning rather than him? I looked up and saw it was getting dark.

"I'll figure out why Damon, if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

**Review**


	2. Katherine

Bonnie's P.O.V

I was walking home when I heard the snap of a branch behind me. I looked around and saw nothing, I decided it was just my imagination and kept walking. Then, there was another snap, but this time there was also a rustle of leaves.

I panicked and started running. Being me, I tripped over air and fell, scraping my arm on the ground making a large opening. When the first drop of blood fell to the ground, I heard another snap and then the rustle of leaves and then came another round.

Getting up off the floor, I cradled my arm and kept walking at a fast pace. Tears stung at the corner of my eyes whenever I would accidently hit the wound. I was almost to the house when I heard my name called by someone.

"Bonnie."

I was suddenly overcome with panic as I heard the voice taunt my name. Somehow, that voice sounded familiar. I turned to see Katherine.

"Hello dear."

Her voice filled with venom as she hissed at me. She starred me down as if challenging me. I knew I wouldn't win, but I took the challenge and gave my best glare. She laughed, evil passing through her twisted voice.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you my dear."

"Why would you come to see me?"

"To tell you to stay away from Damon."

"What?"

"Stay away from him hun he's mine."

I sat down on the grass and waited for something to happen. I could feel the gentle blow of the wind. Tears stung my eyes. Damon never showed affection of any kind to me. Nothing I would ever do would change that.

Why had Katherine come to me and not Elena? I already know the answer to that though. It was probably, Damon, who sent her to come mess with me.

"I finally figured you out Damon."

"No you didn't." Damon's emotionless voice had suddenly cut through my thoughts.

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I didn't send Katherine she came for you."

I walked towards the house wishing Mary was home, but she would never come back because she had died. I should have had all the time to mourn over the loss of my sister, but I wouldn't because of that stupid black crow.

As soon as I was in the house, I slammed the door and ran to my room. Finally, being filled with relief. That lasted until I looked at the bathroom mirror. In blood red lipstick it said

I told you to stay away Bonnie

The sides of the mirror were shattered and something dripped from the sides of the mirror, it was blood. The scream I was holding in my throat came out suddenly, and I was wrapped in a blanket of darkness.


	3. Glass

**Sorry if it's bad I tryed to make it longer but failed at that.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Bonnie's P.O.V

I sat up suddenly, and saw nothing but a black room. The only furniture was two chairs sitting in the middle of the room. I soon noticed there was someone sitting in the chair on the left.

'This is like a bad horror movie,' I thought to myself. Slowly and shakily I walked towards the chair on the right.

"Who are you?"

"Don't you notice me Bonnie?"

"N-no."

"It's me...Klaus."

"How?" I screeched.

"You underestimated me dear"

He stood up and starred down at me, putting both his arms on the arm rest of my chair pinning me in. I was shaking there was no way out. There was no one else in the room if I screamed it would only echo, he could do whatever he wanted.

"No one can save you now little red head."

Suddenly, there was light shining through a crack in the black room and there was a two figures walking towards us. It was to dark to see, but through the shadows they looked like woman

"Bonnie!" one voice shouted

"Bonnie! Wake up!" the other shouted

Slowly my eyelids opened and I found myself on the ground of my bathroom, the lipstick and blood still on the shattered mirror. I looked around and saw Elena and Meredith, both starring down at me.

"Are you okay Bonnie?" both my friends asked concerned laced in.

"I think so."

I tried to get up and winced when i put pressure on my hand to get up. There was something stuck in my hand. I turned it over and saw glass from the mirror stuck in it. I pulled it out in one quick motion and screamed.

"Is that glass?"

"Yes. It's from the mirror."

"What happened?" Meredith questioned.

"I ran into Katherine and-" I was cut off by Elena

"Katherine? But, she's dead."

"No she's not. I was walking home and she came out of nowhere, she told me to stay away from Damon. What is that suppose to mean?"

"Damon and Stefan are like Katherine's possessions. If she came back she came for one of them, and judging by what I'm hearing she came back for Damon." Meredith said.

That actually made a lot of sense. Katherine probably thought of the two brothers as here possessions, but that doesn't make sense that she would come for me. Why not Elena, she was the shining star for the brothers. Everyone knew that. Damon especially, would never like me. With my curly red hair that could never be tamed, my brown eyes were just so plain compared to Elena's and Meredith's beautiful ones. I was so clumsy too, and everyone thinks I'm a baby. Katherine should've gone for Elena not me.

The scene in the cemetery started replayed in my mind. The way Damon's eyes suddenly turned into sorrow for me. Thinking about it made my heart beat so much faster than it should have. He was gorgeous no doubt, but he would never be mine. I knew that for a fact.

"We should, um, get a band-aid for that. What did you do to it?" Elena stated starring down at the part of my arm I scraped on the ground try to get away from Katherine.

"I totally forgot about that. I was walking and I tripped."

I lied for the sake of my friends. They didn't need to know I was being followed by Katherine. Elena would tell Stefan, and everyone would be on Baby Bonnie watch. That was definatley something I didn't want. Being under the surveillance of vampires and my best friends didn't sound like a great day.

"Well let's put something on that."

"Okay."

As we walked down the stairs I looked out the window. There on the window sill sat a rainbow feathered crow. Sitting on the window sill was a crow with emotionless black eyes. Most importantly though, sitting on the window sill was Damon, starring back at me.


	4. Vision

**I hope you like this one**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Bonnie's P.O.V

"Bonnie? Are you okay? Did you see something?" Elena questioned me

"What? Oh, um, no sorry I zoned."

Elena would kill Damon if she knew he was hanging around my house. Especially sitting on my windowsill watching me.

"Okay here are two band-aids for your hand and you leg."

"Um, thanks."

I jumped when I heard a vibration coming from the glass table. It was Elena's phone. She got up and passed me to look at it. The look on her face was in the state of confusion. It vanished quickly after it came though, and she texted back a quick reply.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing it was just Matt, he asked me a weird question."

She had lied anyone could see that. However, I wouldn't question her any further. I looked outside it was now pitch black.

"I'm going to go to sleep, you can sleepover if you want you can pull out the air mattress or sleep in the extra room. "Night." I yawned to Elena.

"I have to get back to Stefan so I'll take Meredith with me. Night Bonnie."

I walked to the stairs and saw Meredith walking down the stairs.

"Night Meredith."

"Night."

I looked towards the window where Damon sat 15 minutes ago. The sill was vacant, but I could see a slight shimmer right at the edge of the sill through the darkness. I walked towards it, the shimmer turned into a feather. I smiled, it must've fallen off of him when he flew away.

I yawned again, and suddenly was overcome with sleep. Slowly I made my way to the top of the stairs. I opened the door and looked towards the bathroom. Watching the blood drip slowly from the shattered mirror. _I told you to stay away Bonnie._ Imprinted on the mirror with blood red lipstick. It scared me to see it. I knew Katherine was powerful, and she was coming for me.

There was a light tap coming from somewhere in the room. I looked around and saw a crow standing in the window waiting for me to come and let him in. He tapped his beak lightly on the glass. I decided it wouldn't hurt and opened the window and waited for him to come inside. He had already been invited in by Elena, so he hopped in as a crow, and when I turned around he was the normal gorgeous Damon.

"What do you want Damon?"

He looked around the room and saw the bathroom. His head turned to the side as he saw the mirror.

He looked to me then, read the shattered message. He stalked towards the open bathroom door.

"Did Katherine do this?" he asked not looking up from the mess on the floor and counter.

"Yes."

"What did she tell you?"

"She told me to stay away from you."

A growl echoed through the room. I knew he was mad. In one second he was at the window.

"Where are you going Damon?" I demanded.

"To find Katherine, she shouldn't be doing this. I'm not her possession."

"Obviously she thinks you are." I mumbled.

In an instant I was pinned against the wall. Damon's face filled with fury.

"I will not be a possession to Katherine again. I was for 100 years. I waited for her, and she decided to fake a death that made me kill my brother once. So I will not be her possession little witch."

The edges of my vision became blurry, I was having a vision. Klaus sat in a room with Katherine in the chair beside him. It was so similar to the dream I had when I fainted. Except this room had pictures and brown walls. To the wall left of the door was a stone fireplace, with a moose head pinned to the top of it. There were nlack and white pictures hanging up everywhere. Some decorations were thrown in here and there.

"Katherine this is a brilliant plan. We can finally get rid of that stupid little witch."

"And I can finally have Damon again, and this time he's mine."

"Yes he's all ours Kat." he told her and kissed her.

I gasped, my vision was over. I looked up at Damon his eyes wide.

"Red, what did you see?"

"Klaus and Katherine." I gasped out.

"Klaus is in on this too? We killed him."

"No he was in the vision and dream."

"What dream?"

"The one I had when I saw the the mirror."

"What happened in it?"

"It was a black room with two chairs. Klaus was in one and the other one was meant for me. He said we had underestimated him, and that nobody could save me, but then I woke up."

I wasn't pinned to the wall anymore, Damon had stepped back.

"I have to go see Stefan, I'll be back. Go to sleep Bonnie. Good night."

He kissed me on the forhead and left. I sat on the bed and drifted off to sleep. This was a long day.

* * *

**Review**


	5. Letters

**I hope you like this one. Thank you for all the great reviews for the last few chapters. =D**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Bonnie's P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of a glass breaking in the kitchen and someone swearing under their breath. I walked down the stairs and saw Damon trying to pick up broken glass. Every time it would prick his finger he would curse. I decided to lean on the table and watch him.

"The broom is in the closet."

"Yeah." he mumbled annoyed

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the refrigerator. Grabbing milk a bowl and cereal, I poured myself a bowl of Cheerios. I glanced over at Damon he was still struggling to pick up the glass.

"Here." I said passing him the broom from the closet.

"Thanks."

"So what are you doing here?"

"I told you I'd be back, didn't I?"

"I guess you did."

He finished cleaning up the glass and came to sit by me. We both starred at each other. He starred at me as though I wasn't real, like I would disappear in a second.

"Did you figure anything out about Katherine?"

"No, not yet."

"Why would she come back?"

"Because she wanted something."

"But, what would she want? In my vision Klaus said that she wanted the stupid little witch dead. Why would they want me dead?"

"Klaus was in both the dream and vision and Katherine was only in one?"

"Yes, but Katherine talked to me in person."

"Maybe you're stopping them for getting what they want."

"And what's that?"

"Me."

I leaned over the table and kissed him. Nothing happened and I pulled back, but Damon wouldn't let me. He gripped the back of my neck begging me to stay. He grabbed onto me as if I would disappear off the face of the Earth forever and never come back. We both pulled back for air.

"Damon." I whispered.

"Bonnie," he paused and touched my cheek," Katherine wants to kill you because I love you."

I gasped and pulled away from his touch. It couldn't be true. He loved Elena not me. No one could ever love me especially Damon.

"How could you love me? I'm not Elena."

"Because I never wanted Elena. I wanted her best friend with the curly red hair, and the big brown eyes."

"It can't be true. No one like you would ever love me. It's impossible"

"Nothing is impossible cara."

We were an inch apart from each other, when the doorbell rang. Both of us looked at the door. I wasn't sure who it was and wasn't sure if I wanted to. I looked at Damon.

"Who do you think it is?"

"I don't know."

I got up and opened the door. Sitting on the doorstep was a cardboard box with a red ribbon tied around it. I picked up the box and closed the door.

"Should we open it?"

"There's a card, open it."

With shaky fingers I opened the envelope and took out the card. There was a poem on the left side that said.

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_I was dead_

_And you'll be soon._

On the right side there was a letter.

Dear Bonnie,

I told you to stay away from Damon he's mine. Since you didn't listen to me sweet Meredith had to pay for it. I'll give you two days and if you can't find her than she will die. Your other best friend Elena is in the same spot I put Stefan before the fight a year ago. I'll give you 1 day before I snap her little neck.

I would be such a shame to see another person close to you die, wouldn't it. Time is ticking my dear.

Katherine

By this point I had attempted to rip the card in half and ended up with Damon stopping me. I gave up and sobbed into his chest. Gripping his shirt for dear life. Damon picked me up and carried me to my room. He sat down on my bed and rocked me. I untangled from his arms and looked at him.

"We'll find them. We have to tell Stefan about this though."

I just nodded and got up to go to the bathroom. When I walked out I saw Damon lying on my bed.

"I'm going to go get some water."

He nodded. As I walked down the stairs I thought about Elena's text message. She had lied to me about talking to Matt. Was it because of Katherine? Had Meredith gotten the same message as well? I jumped when I heard the sound of a phone vibrating. I looked around and saw Elena's blue cell.

Quickly I ran to the glass table where it was sitting and checked the messages. It said there was one message from an unknown number, I checked it.

Elena dear,

Bonnie has disobeyed my orders and someone must pay for it. You will come to the forest unless you want the little witch to die. I'll see you at 4 a.m tomorrow or else poor little Bonnie will pay for it.

Love,

Kat

"Damon!" I shouted

He was before me in a flash. Looking at the phone with anger rising through his body.

"Red we've got to find Elena, bring her cell we're going to boarding house."

That's all he needed to say I was in his black Ferrari in less than a second and we were speeding off towards the boarding house. When we got there Damon opened my door and ran towards the front of the house. Damon knocked on the door furiously.

"Stefan open the damn doors!"

The doors opened slowly, but it wasn't Stefan or Ms. Flowers that answered them it was Klaus.

* * *

**Review Please**


	6. Boarding House

**I hope you like this one, I was trying to come up with a story line for this chapter. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

Bonnie's P.O.V

"What did you do to them Klaus?" Damon shouted furiously.

"Only what needed to be done. My dearest Katherine gave an order that was not followed." Klaus replied looking at me.

"Where did you put Meredith?" I asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out my dear. Here is a note from Katherine."

Time is ticking dear.

Vampires cannot pass over water

Where else would I put her?

Love,

Kat

She put her in Honoria Fell's grave. Under the bridge, it makes sense now.

"Where did you put Stefan?"

"He is inside under a spell. How do you think we could get his sweet Elena from the house?"

"Klaus!"

Damon had lunged for him, but was stopped by an invisible wall. Slowly Klaus walked towards him and grabbed him by the throat; Throwing him into the wall.

"You underestimated me." He replied running off.

I looked at Damon he was just getting up. I ran towards him. He had a cut on his head, but I knew that would heal soon.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, go find Stefan."

I ran into the house and saw on the couch asleep. I ran to her to see if she was breathing. She was and I ran upstairs to find Stefan. He wasn't in his room but the ladder to the roof was, so I took it up. I got to the top of the roof and saw no one and nothing. Suddenly, there was a thump at the other side of the roof. Turning I saw it was Katherine.

"Hello dear." she hissed.

"Where's Stefan." I said as controlled as I could.

"He wasn't cooperating after I told him about putting Elena where I put him and blah blah blah. I thought Elena would be lonely."

"You put him in the well?"

"Maybe or maybe I put him somewhere further away."

She stalked towards me gracefully. Walking a straight line across the middle of the roof until she was in front of me. She came and whispered in my ear,

"I told you Damon was mine didn't I? You should've listened maybe none of this would've happen."

I was furious and I slapped her across the face. Her head jerked to the side, but was staring at me in one second. Her eyes were in slits and her eyebrows furrowed together.

"You shouldn't have done that witch."

She grabbed my arm and twisted it. I screamed it was excruciating. After that, it all went in slow motion. Damon had jumped up on the roof and was running towards Katherine. She turned around right before he got to her and pushed him back making him slide across the roof. It was almost like the movies where the boy is saving the girl and the villain tries to kill the boy but he saves the girl. Except now, I know how Bella feels. I mentally sighed. Katherine turned to me.

"Now where should I put you? Oh wait I was going to kill you."

"No!" it was Damon.

Both Katherine and I turned towards him. He ran straight into Katherine taking her off the roof. This all would have been fine except for the fact that I was still in Katherine's solid grip. Finally, we landed on the ground, Katherine, and Damon standing, and me on my knees. Wincing I got up from my knees to stand.

"Katherine give her back to me."

"No, you know I always get what I want."

"I never wanted you Katherine," he hissed back.

"Yes you did. So did Stefan."

"I've always wanted what Stefan had. I thought I wanted you too but I don't. Now you are going to kill the love of my life. Kill me first."

"I would never kill you Damon but I can kill this pathetic witch."

I closed my eyes and instinctively leaned back. Waiting for the sting of the blow I knew was coming. However, it never came. I opened my eyes and saw Katherine and Damon face to face, her hand in his grip. Katherine's hand suddenly fell off my hand and the blood rushed back into it.

Katherine was falling to the ground, leaning over in pain. She looked up at booth of us. A stake to her heart.

"You have always been mine Damon."

She lay limp on the ground. Slowly turning to ash. I looked a Damon and we both ran and embraced each other. He stroked my hair soothingly and I rubbed circles on his back.

"Oh Bonnie." he whispered kissing me.

I pulled back.

"We have to find Elena, Stefan, and Meredith."

"Where are they?"

"Meredith is in the tomb, Elena should be in the well with Stefan. If Stefan isn't with Elena he should be somewhere nearby."

"We have to find them come on."

He pulled me onto his back and we ran into the forest. Passing trees and brush. Finally, we got to the well. I looked in and saw Elena covered in dirt with her hair in tangles. Damon and I both pulled her out.

"Elena!" I screamed

She collapsed into my arms crying. I looked at Damon. He was stiff. I touched his arm and he relaxed.

"Where is Stefan?"

"I don't know they used the mind manipulation and put me to sleep, I couldn't stay awake," she said frantically.

"Ok, ok calm down."

"I'll help you find him."

I nodded pulling her arm lightly. We walked around the forest desperately waiting for a miracle to happen. We got one when we heard heavy breathing coming from a field, and ran towards it. There on the roof was Meredith tied to a pole.

"They lied! Stefan is in the tomb."

"Stefan is in the tomb?" Elena repeated.

"Yes."

I looked up at Meredith concentrating. Her eyes fluttered open to a position used after being pulled out of a deep sleep. She starred at me, her eyes pleading for me to get her off the roof. Help, she mouthed to me.

"How are we supposed to get up there?" I asked hoping for a good reply,

"Hold on tight baby bird."

I smiled at the name, baby bird. He hoisted me onto his back. I nudged his back waiting for him to jump to the roof. He jumped and my stomach lurched it was like being on a free fall. After what felt like hours, we got to the top of the roof. I jumped off his back and walked towards Meredith.

Her clothes were in tatters and her hair in tangles with dirt on her face. She didn't look like the Meredith I knew.

"Come on Mere."

With the help of Damon, we cut her loose and picked her off the pole. She winced every time we touched her stomach back or wrists where the ropes had been tied to her wrists.

"I'm sorry." I told both my best friends after we were both on the ground.

"Why?"

"Because I'm the reason you're like this."

"No you're not. Katherine and Klaus are the reason we're like this."

They were right, but in a way, it was my fault. I hadn't listened to Katherine and she almost killed my best friends, but now we had to find Stefan or else he would be gone.

"We have to find Stefan! Please!" Elena shouted as if reading my mind.

"We'll find him Elena."

"Then let's please go."

"Ok."

Katherine didn't lie about the distance between Stefan and Elena. It took us a minute to get to the tomb from where Meredith was. The top slid off the tomb easily and we walked into the darkness. Images from the last trip here replayed in my mind. Walking down with just the light from the flash light. Clinging to Matt with desperation. Watching Katherine nearly kill Damon. I snapped out of it and saw the gate that lead towards the next room where the fight had been.

"Everyone ready?" Damon asked.

We all nodded and saw watched as he pulled open the gate. Sitting in the middle of the floor was Stefan, tied to a chair. A hand flew the Elena's mouth and she started whimpering.

"Elena?" Stefan whispered.

"I'm here." She said rushing to him.

I leaned into Damon and watched the scene unfold in front of me. Elena carefully cut the ropes from the chair and Stefan was released. I watched as Elena held his face in her hands and murmured something into his neck while they hugged.

"We have to get out of here before sunrise. Stefan doesn't have his ring."

Everyone quickly filed out of the tomb and towards the boarding house. Stefan went through the garden when we got there, searching for the key. He opened the door and saw that Ms. Flowers was walking around cleaning up. Everyone had scattered around after that, Meredith to call Alaric, Elena and Stefan to their bedroom, and Damon on the couch, I walked towards Ms. Flowers.

"Are you feeling alright Ms. Flowers?"

"Oh I'm fine dear just a little tired is all."

"Okay just tell me if you would like any help."

I walked over to Damon and sat down next to him. He looked me over and smiled.

"Hello baby bird." he said kissing me.

"Hello." I yawned.

"Are you tired?

"Yes."

"Come on let's get you in bed."

He picked me up and carried me up the stairs. Turning to my bedroom door, he had me turn the knob. He carefully laid me in the bed under the covers.

"Goodnight Red."

"Goodnight Damon."

He closed the door and I closed my eyes and let sleep to overcome me.

* * *

**Review please**


	7. Nightmare

**Sorry it was so short I had this idea in my mind and couldn't come up with a lot of words for it.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Bonnie's P.O.V

"Bonnie." several voices said at the same time.

"Little witch."

I turned around hearing a gentle thud behind me. Standing tall and gracefully Katherine stood before me with her long blonde hair flowing gently around her face. Her eyes had fire scorching through them. Narrowing her eyes she said,

"Nice to see you again dear."

"W-what are you doing here?" I stuttered.

"I came back to see you of course."

"How?"

"How am I alive? Oh you underestimated me."

She had repeated the words of Klaus. "You underestimated me dear," he had said. Katherine's head was thrown back as she laughed her voice laced with evil. She looked at me again, her eyes almost glowing red with anger.

"How could you Bonnie? You and Damon tried to kill me."

"You were trying to kill us Katherine."

"No dear I was trying to kill you. You were wrong to try and kill me. I always win Bonnie, you never should have done that.

After her sentence she lunged towards me, two identical fangs sunk into my pale flesh. It stung with excruciating pain. For a second I wasn't even sure if it was reality or not. It was a dream though, I was sure of that.

I woke up after that. The world was standing still now and there was no Katherine, just a darkened room with the door slightly cracked. I got up and walked towards the hall. Creeping to the one place I knew would make me feel better, Damon's room. I opened the door and walked towards the bed shaking Damon.

"What?" he mumbled.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

He was now wide awake. Confusion evident on his face.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nightmare."

"Ok," he said lifting the covers for me.

I slid in next to him putting my head on his chest. I slowly drifted into a peaceful state. Suddenly, it was like I didn't have to worry because I was protected by Damon. Yeah I was defiantly protected by my Damon.

* * *

**Review**


End file.
